Hidden Powers of a Princess
by Bulma15
Summary: Bulma is a princess of a forgotten kingdom, and now an evil force has come to destroy her.
1. The Cerulean Kingdom

I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.I hope you enjoy this story.I need some good reviews to continue.

~ Bulma15 ~

Prologue:The Cerulean Kingdom

Not much was known about the Cerulean Kingdom, except for their amazing waterpowers and sword abilities.This kingdom was on the planet Cerulean, which was located somewhere between the planet Earth, and Venus.The Cerulean kingdom was ruled by a handsome and intelligent king named Demitri, who was the strongest fighter on the planet.His wife Crystal was known for her captivating blue eyes and hair.The king and queen had two children who were the pride of the kingdom.The eldest a boy of 16 named Derrick was known for his charming looks and sword fighting skills.The youngest was the 6-year-old princess who had her mother's looks, and her fathers fighting abilities.Her name was Bulma.

The family lived in peace for a long time.The king ruled fairly and was kind to his people, but one person was not in favor of peace.His name was Turk.Turk was once an extremely intelligent scientist who worked for the king.But he started to use his experiments for evil and was banished from the kingdom.

Turk left the kingdom and hid in the deep ocean trenches of the seas.He worked there for countless years, and did experiments on people he had captured from the land and other planets.One day however he made a potion that could make people do whatever he wanted, a brainwashing potion.He went up to a town in which he had a house and poured his potion into the town's water supply.The next morning he came out of his house to find most of the town awaiting his command.

"Perfect" he thought to himself grinning evilly."Soon the Cerulean kingdom will be mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what do you think of it so far.I'll continue it if I get some good reviews.Thanks.

~ Bulma15 ~


	2. Final Celebration

Final Celebration

I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.I hope you enjoy it.

~ Bulma15 ~

Chapter 2 ~ Final Celebration 

It was a happy day in the kingdom of the Cerulean kingdom.It was the princes 16th birthday.Derrick and his best friend Goku were sitting in his room getting ready for the celebration. 

"I can't wait until tonight Goku." 

"Why?"

"Well that's a stupid question.I turn 16 tonight you idiot."

"I know that, but …"

"But nothing Goku.Tonight my dad is going to give me my first real sword.I have only really had his old swords, to use since I was 6."

"Oh well then I guess it is pretty important." 

"Yes it is"

"Derrick" shouted Bulma running into the room.She stopped and looked at Goku."Hi Goku! She screeched.

"How are you Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine how are you?"

"Fine."

"What do you want squirt?" Derrick asked impatiently.

"Excuse you." She snapped to him."I'm talking to Goku, besides I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Go away Bulma.It's not that you can't it's because you won't."

"No."

"Well go away, or tell me what you know."

"Ok.I'll tell you but you have to give me something."

"What?!I'm not giving you anything."

"Well you better or I won't tell you what you want to know."

"Fine what do you want?"

"I'll tell you later."She said as she turned to leave the room.

"Bulma wait.What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh ya" she said with a grin on her face.

"Kira and Chi-Chi are here."

"What!" both boys screamed as they ran out of the room to find their girlfriends."

"Boys are so weird" she said as she went downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Turk's lair, he was planning the destruction of the kingdom.He was looking at his followers and figuring out who the strongest of them all was by using a scanner.

"You." Turk said pointing to a man in his twenties in the front row.

"Yes sire."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kato sire."

"Kato you will lead the rebellion against the kingdom tonight."

"As you wish sire."

"Good, all is planned then.We strike at midnight."Turk said turning back to his viewing pool. "Have a good party Prince, it will be your last."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you two been?We have been waiting for an hour for you two to come down here." Kira said to Derrick.

"Bulma just came and told us you were here."

"That's alright.We really haven't been here for that long," Chi-Chi said embracing Goku.

The couples were in a crowed room full of friends and family of the prince.People would walk up to the prince, and give him small tokens, and say happy birthday.It was eight o'clock at night, when the party really got started and more people came.Soon everyone was there except for the king, the queen and the princess.

"Where are your parents?"Goku whispered.

"Oh they said they would come a little later.They wanted me to have some time alone with my friends before I had to perform my Princely duties.Actually they should be here right about now."

"Oh that was nice of them."

"Ya, after my parents get here my dad is going to present me with a sword, and something else."

"That's cool."

A few minutes later, a royal servant came in and announced that the king, queen and princess were coming in.Derrick walked up to the stairs where his parents would be coming down any minute.The king and queen walked in followed by the princess and walked down the stairs.

"It is good to see you my son." The queen said embracing him.The king gave his son a nod of acknowledgement, and Bulma ran up and hugged him.

"Happy birthday" she screamed.

"Thanks.I guess."

"Enough with the chit-chat." The king proclaimed."It is time for my gift for my son to be presented."

The crowd of people at the party came towards the thrones were the royal family was sitting and crowed around them.

"My son" the king began."You are now old enough for your first real sword.You have been through the intense training and activities to prove to me and everyone that you are more than capable of handling a sword of your own.Now you will be able to join me and the other fighters in battle, and training.Congratulations my son.I am proud of you."

Derrick walked away from his family after more presents and congratulations were given to him.

"Wow, Derrick I can't believe you got your very own sword."Chi-Chi said amazed.

"Ya it's really cool" chimed in Goku.

"Wow it's getting really late" Kira said after a few more hours of dancing."It's nearly ten."

"We better be going home" Goku said to Chi-Chi and Kira.

"Ya" they said in unison.

"Thanks for inviting us Derrick."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Kira said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye guys." Derrick said.

"Bye" the three friends said to Derrick before leaving the palace.

Soon all the guests were gone and the royal family was left alone, to think of the party.

"I have something for you Bulma" Derrick said when he and his sister were alone.

"Really?" she said as her eyes widened. 

"Ya" he said reaching into his pocket."This was mine when I was your age.But since I have my own sword now you can have this."Derrick said pulling a small silver ring out of his pocket."Watch carefully" he said to Bulma slipping the ring on her finger."If you are ever in trouble, just say "Give me the power of the water sword."If you say this then you will have a sword to use to protect yourself, understand."Bulma just nodded in amazement."Now I know that you have water powers already right?"

"Yes, a few" Bulma said.

"Good.You can combine your powers with the sword to make an attack called water sword."

"Okay.Thank you Derrick.This is the best present ever" she said hugging him.

"One final thing Bulma.If anyone asks you where you got this sword then just say, " Sore wa himitsu desu."

"What!!!" Bulma screamed at him."What language is that?"

"That language is old Cerulean.I'm surprised you didn't learn it."

"What does Sore wa …wa….whatever mean anyway?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu means, That is a secret."

"Why don't I just say That is a secret."

"Because it ruins the mystery of the fighter."

"Oh.Well it's still the best present ever" she said jumping into his arms again."Thank you.Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight kiddo.See you in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's what you think, you royal brats." Turk said watching the prince and princess."In less then an hour your world will come crashing down, and I will rule Cerulean kingdom"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming soon Chapter 3.The downfall of the Cerulean Kingdom.

~ Bulma 15 ~


End file.
